The Bloody Flower of New York
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: what happens when American witch Cheiron Archer finds a bloody and beaten Fem!Harry drawing small pictures of flowers and hearts on the cement in her own blood? Read and find out now as The Bloody Heart of the New York Combat Revue is born and starts to shine. With her mother and sister figures as actresses a bounty hunter sister, a rich grandpa and four half demon mothers
1. New York and bloody alleys

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N I don't own what would happen to the Sakura Wars and HP universes if a two year old FEM!Harry was beaten and abandoned in an alley on Harlem by the Dursleys during a trip to New York and she was found, saved, and blood adopted by none other than an American witch named Cheiron Archer and then raised by all the workers of the Little Lip Theater? Read to find out.**

Harlem raised lawyer Cheiron Archer was walking down the streets of Harlem when a rental car came barreling from down one of the alleys near her law firm and rushed right at her. Cheiron caught a glimpse of a fat European man driving with a woman who was obviously his skinny blond haired wife in the passenger seat and a glimpse of a baby seat in the back before the Harlem raised lawyer had to jump to the side to avoid being run over like road kill. Cheiron spun around to get the license plate on the car and noted down the rental company and car number before she decided to investigate the alleyway the car had come from. When the black haired woman got to the alley way she was met by a sight she couldn't believe.

The alleyway was covered in blood splatters and puddles and there was a small child, no older than two, sitting in the blood and clapping its hands happily as it played in its own blood and drew simple flowers on the few spots that didn't have blood on them. Cheiron couldn't help her reaction at this point in time. She screamed a loud horror filled scream that woke up everyone in Harlem and a few people in the nearby residential areas outside of Harlem, and even her friends and coworkers who could hear her sigh from three miles away for some reason. In the jazz bar nearby Subaru Kujous head snapped upwards at the scream, her eyes widening as she recognized who was screaming.

"Cheiron!" Subaru yelled immediately rushing from the bar to her friends' aid while in the nearby residential area a blond woman named Ratchet Altair was running towards the scream as well, forgetting about her car.

"That sounded like Cheiron! Let's go Larry! One of our friends is in trouble!" Gemini Sunrise said jumping on her horse, Larry, when she heard her friends scream from her place within Central Park.

"That was Cheiron! Let's go check it out Anri! She could need help." Cherry Crocker said as she and her friend Anri heard the Lawyers scream from their shared apartment as they were eating some dinner. It took hardly two minutes of the girls, and one horse, running full tilt towards the scream before they found the Lawyer/Actress in the bloody back alley fussing over a young European toddler with hair as red as its blood and eyes the color of emeralds, the young child playing in a puddle of its own blood splashing it everywhere and not noticing that it was still bleeding heavily from wounds all over its tiny frail body, the blood and wounds on the childs body preventing them from telling whether the child was a girl or a boy.

"Oh golly! What happened to the little cowgirl!?" Gemini asks in her Texan accent as she and Larry stared at the alley and child in shock and horror.

"Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance! Ratchet! Cherry! Help me try and close some of these wounds before the kid bleeds to death!" Cheiron yelled noticing her co-workers and friends presence when Gemini asked her question. This caused her friends to snap out of their funk fairly quickly as Subaru quickly pulled out her Camatron and called for a paramedic while Cherry and Ratchet ran to help Cheiron as Gemini and Anri ran to the nearby restaurant to grab some rags and towels to help stop the bleeding. While the three older women tended to the child who merely blinked up at them before grinning happily and splashing the blood in the puddle it was in again, causing some of the blood to get on the womens clothes not that they noticed, Gemini, Subaru, Anri, and Larry were keeping everyone else who came to investigate away from the alley until the paramedics arrived.

"Larry! Show them to where Cheiron and the others are while we keep these nosey cowpokes out of the way!" Gemini ordered her horse who snorted his understanding and trotted towards where he could smell the two Actresses and one waitress scent originating from. Looking a little doubtful and startled the two medics rolled the stretcher as they followed the horse towards the alley were the three women were wrapping up a particularly nasty gash on the childs stomach, the little kid still happily playing in the blood.

"Hey kiddo, see those guys over there with the rolling thing?" Cheiron asks the small child gently as she pointed at medics and their stretcher. The kid looked over at the two medics with her, as they had figured out the child was in fact female, brilliant emerald eyes and nodded as she smiled happily up at the woman, drawing the Centaur symbol from a nearby wall onto the very small spot of non-bloody cement near her.

"Well if you go with those guys they'll stop your bleeding and treat your injuries. Then when you're better you can draw and color and play with toys and read books and everything, okay? You can even pick someone to go with you while you go with them. Just point to someone if you want them to go with you or shake your head no if you don't want anyone with you." Cheiron gently explained to the small child who nodded her head happily in understanding before lifting a small blood covered finger and painting a small heart on Cheirons cheek then pointed at the lawyer mutely. Cheirons face softened as she gently picked the young girl up in a hug, careful not to damage her even worse by accident.

"Alright kiddo. I'll go with you. Er Ratchet, Cherry. Think one of you could tell Sunnyside what happened and that I might not be in tomorrow since I'll be with the kid?" Cheiron asks gently laying the girl on the stretcher and glancing at her two friends who had blood splatters on their cloths from treating the kids' wounds and from said kids splashing.

"We'll handle it Cheiron. You just make sure that kid gets all the medical attention she needs alright?" Ratchet asks smiling tiredly at her friend who merely nodded in determination and in thanks as she climbed into the back of the ambulance.


	2. Hospital visits adoption and names

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N See previous chapter**

Two weeks later and Cheiron was walking down the hospital hallway with a small bag on her arm. Inside the bag were at least three coloring books and several boxes of crayons for the young girl who would be getting out of the Intensive Care Unit today. Cheiron was biting the inside of her lips as she thought about what she wanted to ask the little one that she had gotten attached to in such little time.

"What do you mean we can't take him!? We're his relatives! We can do whatever we bloody well like with him!" An obnoxious male voice yelled angrily with a British accent coloring his words, breaking Cheiron out of her nervous musings as she exchanged glances with Ratchet and Subaru, who had walked with her to check on the kid. The only child on this floor that was male was on the other end of the hallway while the small girl that had painted a heart on Cheirons cheek in her own blood was the only child on this end, the rest of the rooms being mostly empty for now since this was the childrens ward and not many children got hurt too badly this time of year.

"Why in Texas are ya callin' the little cowgirl a boy!? If ya really her family then shouldn't ya know that 'he's' a she! She's injured mighty badly too and shouldn't be moved from her bed so ya 'bloody' well can't do anythang ya like ta her." The unmistakable voice of Gemini Sunrise retorted angrily but not yelling quite yet, so as to not frighten the child that was in the room behind her being soothed by Anri and Cherry while a blond frail looking woman in a wheelchair was next to Gemini glaring surprisingly darkly at the European man.

"The poor girl is injured to the point that if she lies completely down or is removed from the bed, let alone the hospital, at this time she would die within a matter of minutes, or hours if the accelerated healing I saw earlier was any indication." The woman said glaring as she gave a vague indication of the toddlers' condition, which caused Cheiron to cringe at the thought of someone hurting such a small and adorable child in such a brutal way.

"What's going on here? This is a hospital not Town Hall. Either keep your voices down and abide by the rules or get out before someone calls security." Cheiron said with a scowl and glare set on her face as she drew everyones attention to herself and looked the three Europeans over with a critical and analytical eye that came with months and years of being a lawyer. Cheiron frowned in thought as she realized that the two adults looked somewhat familiar and tried to figure out where she had seen them before. Cheirons eyes widened slightly then narrowed dangerously when she realized where she had seen them before.

"Ah. Good evening miss. My name is Vernon Dursley this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley. We were just trying to visit our nephew who was somehow injured when these two women refused to allow us entrance. Surely such an important figure that you seem to be you can make these women move so that we may visit our nephew?" The fat European man now known as Vernon asks in an attempt to be smooth and impressive when he took note of her obviously expensive suit and the confident, if not pissed off, air around her. Ratchet and Subaru exchanged glances behind Cheirons back and deftly moved away from the Harlem raised woman, in sync by pure chance and having worked together for years, when they felt her practically radiate anger and disdain. Vernon Dursley didn't even have time to question why they had backed away from the important looking woman before her fist lashed out and gave him a spectacular shiner on his right eye, shocking him and his wife so much so they could hardly do more than blink and stare at the enraged woman who had a shadowy figure of impending doom looming behind her.

"You're the bastards that nearly ran me down driving away from the Alley I found the kid in. Judging on your act and all I'll say it's a safe bet that you were the ones who hurt her that badly!" Cheiron said grinding her teeth together while the other four women glared at the Dursleys even harder than before, no one noticing as Cheiron pressed the 'Record' button on a tape recorder in her pocket and Diana pressing the button on the wall behind her that would call for security.

"So you're that stupid bitch that called the damn medics?! Yeah me and my wife beat that no good freak bloody and left her to die in some run down trashy part of New York. That freak doesn't deserve to live. She's a freak even among freaks since her freaky parents abandoned her on our doorstep for their freakish son! We didn't want the little brat but they paid us to take her. Hah! Like we spent any money on the useless whelp. We enjoyed making the freak do any and every chore we could think of, let alone making her sleep under the stairs in a cupboard. That freakish bitch should be thankful we even let her live let alone let her stay in our normal non-freakish house-" Vernon began ranting angrily and probably would have continued ranting too if Cheiron had not snapped and socked him with enough force to shatter her STAR into pieces, effortlessly breaking his jaw. A scant few seconds after this had occurred Security came and restrained the now blubbering and bleeding man until the police came to get statements and arrest him.

"Do we want to know why he's bleeding and seems to have a broken jaw?" The lead Security man asks raising an eyebrow in amusement as he saw the overweight man's injuries as Cheiron pressed 'Stop' on the tape recorder that was still in her pocket, she could definitely use this in court.

"Not if you wish to plead plausibly deniability. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check up on the kid." Cheiron said, calming down almost instantly thanks to her acting skills, heading towards the poor toddlers room and deftly ignoring the snickering of her friends and the guards while the Dursleys were led off to the security room until the police got there which is when one of the Guards would come and get Cheiron and the others so that they could make their statements.

"We can't keep calling her 'kid' and if those…things words are anything to go by she won't even know her own name. What should we call her until we find out her real name?" Ratchet asks smiling at and hugging Diana in greeting as the group of five walked, or rolled, into the young girls room where Anri was sitting on the edge of the bed talking happily to the small toddler while Cherry sat in a nearby chair smiling at both of them with the same air as a mother or older sister would have when watching their family.

"What about Chimamire Na Kokoro?" Cheiron asks looking at the child with a small maternal smile on her lips as she absently traced where the bloody heart had been painted onto her cheek.

"Bloodstained heart. Fitting considering the drawing she put on your cheek." Subaru translated for the others who gave Cheiron a 'look' before merely shrugging it off since none of them could come up with anything better.

"It's a little too difficult and long though. Is there something similar and easier we can call her?" Diana asked smiling up at her friends and over at the toddler who was dutifully listening to whatever Anri was babbling about with a small half smile dancing across its face.

"Hana." Cheiron answered almost immediately causing Subaru to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Flower. Also fitting and easier to say." Subaru translated again causing the others to agree that it was an easier and just as fitting name as 'Bloodstained Heart'. This was the instant that the toddler, that they had decided to call Hana until they knew her real name, looked over and saw Cheiron. The small toddlers' eyes lit up instantly at the sight of the woman who had found her and saved her life according to several men in long white coats that she didn't know. The toddler smiled widely at Cheiron and gently held her arms out to the woman, as if silently asking for a hug. Cheiron was quick to walk forward and give the small girl a gentle hug and motherly kiss on the forehead, causing the little girl to beam up at her happily and try to mimic her motion. Cheiron chuckled at the slightly sloppy kiss the girl had placed on her cheek and smiled as she sat in the chair closest to the bed.

"Hey there kiddo. I brought you some presents so that you wouldn't get bored when we couldn't visit ya." Cheiron said gently handing the bag to the toddler who blinked at her curiously.

"Pre-sent? What pre-sent mean?" The toddler asks her voice still weak but her vocabulary was exceptionally high as was her brain functions if her talking was anything to go by.

"Present means a gift. I wanted to give you something to make you happy so I got you a gift." Cheiron explained smiling as she gently urged the small toddler to look in the bag and see what she got.

"Pretty. This for Freak?" The toddler asks speaking in third person and using the only name she had ever known when referring to herself and causing shock and anger to rise in everyones heart.

"Yes it's for you but you're name's not Freak." Cheiron said gently and pushing her anger and shock aside so as to focus more on the adorable child who had the air of an innocent little lost kitten around her.

"Freak's name not Freak? What Freak called?" The poor confused toddler asks tilting her head curiously up at Cheiron, causing all the girl to try and resist the sudden urge to squeal and hug the toddler like a teddy bear.

"Well how about Hana? Do you like that name? It means flower." Cheiron said using her acting skills and her experience as a lawyer to resist squealing aloud and glomping the tiny toddler, Anri, Cherry, Ratchet, and Diana failed at concealing their squeals while Diana and Anri failed at holding back their dreaded glomp hugs. This only served to confuse the poor child even more while she did enjoy the hugs she would like to be able to breath and Dianas amble bust was not allowing her to do so.

"Let her breath Diana." Cheiron said her voice sounding definitely amused while the tiny tots arms were flailing slightly as she tried to break free of Dianas hug.

"Sorry you were just too cute to resist." Diana said reluctantly letting go of the tiny red head who took great gulps of air in a dramatic fashion that made the others laugh and/or chuckle in amusement.

"Freak name Hana?" The newly dubbed Hana asks looking up at Cheiron curiously and earning a small maternal smile from the lawyer.

"Yep and, if you want to of course, you can have a new mama and lots of sisters and aunties that'll take good care of you and won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Cheiron said nervously, inwardly wondering what had possessed her to offer to adopt a small child when she never ever raised a child before.

"Really? Who new mama? She nice?" Hana asks looking curious while Cheiron played with her fingers in order to avoid answering.

"Well if you want then Cheiron will be your new mama and yes she's really nice when you get past her Harlem Tough Girl act." Cherry said smiling at the red head that visibly perked up at the thought of the nice lady being her new mama while ignoring the glare Cheiron was shooting her for being able to see past her act.

"You new mama?" Hana asks her eyes lighting up hopefully as she stared up at Cheiron who merely gave her a small smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"The Freaks not going to see another sunset!" Vernon Dursley bellowed angrily as he burst into the room with a maniacal glint in his eyes and a gun in his hands. No one had time to do anything as Vernon shot the gun hitting Hana right in the chest and making Anri and Diana scream. Subaru and the others were enraged by this dishonorable action and was about to bet the hell out of Vernon when Gemini beat them to the punch, literally. When the security burst into the room guns at the ready to get Vernon they were treated to the sight of the older women in the room trying their best to staunch the bleeding and summon the doctors while the red haired Texan Samurai girl was beating the crap out of Vernon with her bare fists, having effortlessly reduced the gun to a useless scrap heap in her anger. The Security and Police officers took Dursley into custody after prying the pissed off red head off of him while the doctors had to rush Hana to the emergency room again.

It was two hours later when the doctors came out all of them supporting a grim look on their faces.

"There's no chance of survival. Even with her accelerated healing she won't last the night." The main doctor said bluntly to the assembled women who let a few tears leek out of their eyes at the news except Anri who was now openly sobbing into Cherrys chest.


	3. eight months later and mates

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N See previous chapter**

Eight months. It had been eight months since Hana had died and her body had disappeared from the hospital. The police were still investigating the matter while the workers of the Little Lip Theater knew what had really happened but weren't telling. Cheiron broke out of her thoughts and sighed silently as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She was eight months pregnant now and was about to finish up her quota of cases for today. The last one for today was a murder case that made hardly any sense.

"Are the cases too stressful for your condition Ms. Archer?" The judge, a woman in her early forties that looked sympathetic to Cheirons slightly more difficult than normal pregnancy, asked noticing Cheiron sigh and place a hand on her stomach. The question broke Cheiron from her musings and made the STAR members that were in the courtroom watching after her look at her worriedly.

"No your honor. I'm fine, just thinking of something." Cheiron said with a small smile to ease both the judge and her coworkers and the parents of her unborn child. You must be confused by now so allow me to explain. When Cheiron heard that Hana wouldn't live past the night she immediately thought of every magical book she ever read to see if there was some way to save the child and there was only one way to do it using an old hardly remembered, let alone used, ritual. The reason the ritual was hardly ever used is because it involved blood magic and caused the one that was dying to be reborn in the casters womb, essentially saving the dying person and giving them a second chance at life. The reason the rebirth ritual was hardly ever used was not only because it involved blood magic and it made the pregnancy of the caster a little more difficult than a normal pregnancy but also because it involved blood willingly given by four people not counting the caster and the one being reborn. By using the other people's blood in the ritual it essentially caused the child to have five parents instead of the normal two. The blood Cheiron had gotten was from her friends who immediately agreed to give the blood when Cheiron explained what the ritual would do. All in all when Hana was reborn as Cheirons biological child she would have five mothers and at least one aunt and one sister figure, let alone a grandfather figure thanks to Dianas 'uncle' instantly claiming that he was going to be the child 'grandpa'. The other mothers of her child were her friends and coworkers Subaru, Ratchet, Cherry, and Diana. The reason Gemini wasn't one of the mothers is because Cheiron and the others explained that Gemini was a little young to be a mother just yet and the same was said for Anri, both of them being at least two years younger than Subaru who is the youngest of the STAR division members at the age of twenty two. It had taken a while for them to convince Diana since she was scared that the baby would inherit her large amount of Pneuma and frail body but they managed to do it just in the nick of time. Cheiron snapped back to the present in time for the trial to begin. Cheiron sighed with relief when she not only won the trial but also managed to pinpoint the real murderer as the one who pretended to be an innocent bystander that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You bitch! My plan was perfect now my life is ruined! I'll kill you!" The guilty man said with an insane glint in his eyes as he flipped open a knife and charged at Cheiron, who quickly angled her body so that when she got stabbed it wouldn't harm the child. Cheiron had her eyes closed and was protecting her stomach but the blow never came and instead there was a loud bout of cursing coming from the man. Cheiron opened her eyes to see her STARs Verdict Chains wrapped around the man and pinning him to the ground with the knife knocked out of his hands.

"What the-" Cheiron began staring at the scene just as shocked as everyone else in the courtroom before realizing that her magic must've protected her. She remembered reading once that whenever a witch was pregnant then she would develop an ability to help protect herself and her child, each ability varied upon the woman and it seemed as if Cheirons ability was to summon her Verdict Chains outside of her STAR. Everyone was merely staring at the glowing chains that were holding the man down before Cherry and the others from the Theater that were there noticed no one had moved to take the man into custody.

"Aren't you sheriffs gonna throw him in the slammer or what?" Gemini asked in her usual Texan style while Cherry, Diana, and Ratchet rushed forward to check on Cheiron, Diana having had the surgery that gave her more time to live a few days after the Rebirthing Ritual proved successful and finally ditching her wheelchair. This snapped everyone back to their senses as the two policemen there quickly arrested the man when the chains disappeared into thin air.

"Are you okay Cheiron? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ratchet asked almost literally looking the dark skinned woman over for any sign of injury, much to Cheirons embarrassment and the others amusement.

"I'm fine. He didn't get close enough to stab me when those strange chain things stopped him." Cheiron said pretending not to know what the 'chain things' were, pulling it off expertly thanks to her skills as an actress.

"Come on. That was your last case of the day so let's get you out of here before something else happens." Diana said causing Cheiron to nod in agreement.

"I'm pregnant not invalid." Cheiron said glaring at her overprotective friends when they began to lead and pull her from the room, much to her annoyance and everyone elses amusement.

"Sorry Cheiron. You know how we can get." Diana apologized after the four women had successfully dragged the Harlem raised actress all the way back to the Theater, much to the amusement and/or confusion of everyone they passed by after getting out of Ratchets car.

"Yeah yeah I know." Cheiron said sighing as she was unable to stay mad at them when they were just looking out for her wellbeing. Cheiron smiled slightly and placed a hand on her stomach again when she felt her unborn daughter kick.

"She's kicking again. Looks like we might have to actually give her some martial arts and acrobatics classes when she's old enough." Cheiron said smiling when the others looked at her curiously before Anri came over and looked at Cheiron slightly nervous.

"Ca-can I feel her kick?" Anri asks smiling nervously up at Cheiron who was only briefly surprised since this was the first time Anri had asked to feel the baby kick.

"Sure Anri. You just take your hand and put it right about here then wait a second or two for the baby to kick." Cheiron said gently grabbing Anris hand and placing it on the spot the baby seemed to kick the most often. Anri waited a second before her eyes got big.

"Cool! The baby kicked my hand!" Anri said excitedly and smiling which caused the five older women to smile as well.

"Yep. She seems to know where a person's hand is and kicks that area. Looks like she already has Subarus talent for sensing things even though she's not born yet." Cheiron said with a radiant smile on her face that was almost never seen as she placed a hand on her stomach just as Subaru walked into the Green Room where they were located.

"Hmph. Subaru wonders what other talents the child will inherit from her parents." Subaru said smiling slightly as she walked over to where Cheiron and the others were sitting on the long couch.

"We already know she has Diana's large amount of Pneuma and Subarus sensory skills and, if what Cheiron said about having to teach the baby acrobatics is true, then she may have Cherrys flexibility as well. What she inherits from me and Cheiron only time will tell for right now." Ratchet said logically even as she smiled at Cheiron and placed a hand on the dark skinned womans swollen stomach to feel the baby kick.

"How is our mama Eagle today? Especially after what just happened in the courtroom?" Sunnyside asked in his usual flamboyant manner as he walked into the room as if he owned it, which he did.

"I'm fine Sunnyside but how'd you know about that?" Cheiron asked blinking up at the man curiously and causing him to chuckle.

"There were reporters and news crews in the courtroom with you and they caught everything on tape and showed it to the general public just a moment ago. They suspect that the pilot of the HIGHWAY-STAR was nearby and decided to help you out for no apparent reason whatsoever. They haven't even considered the possibility of you being the STAR pilot." Sunnyside said soothingly when the women began to panic after the first sentence left his mouth, causing all the females to breathe a sigh of relief at this information.

"Well I won't be piloting the STAR anymore until a few months after the little one is born. Thanks goodness that the enemy steambots decided to give us a break." Cheiron said making the other mothers of her child nod since they wouldn't allow Cheiron to be out in a fight while so heavily pregnant or shortly after giving birth. They weren't even allowing her to perform in the plays after she entered her sixth month of pregnancy!

"Too right you won't. We're not going to risk losing you and our baby." Cherry said strangely seriously while the other three women nodded their agreement, just as serious as the blond waitress. Cheiron didn't know it but in the eight months that she had been carrying all five womens child the other four women had grown to actually love the dark skinned woman, they just hadn't worked up enough courage to ask her out on a date or anything like that yet. The only thing Cheiron seemed to know was that the four women were paying her a lot more attention now and would often do just about anything they thought would please her, often confusing her when they got into small fights and arguments they thought she didn't know about over small things like who gave her the better drink and other such things. The only other thing that was different was that Cheiron seemed to suddenly have four secret admirers each going under a different alias. The first admirer was going under the alias 'Hebi', while the second one went under the alias 'Tenshi', the third was called 'Akuma', and the forth went under the alias 'Kitsune'.

Cheiron was only slightly amused that all of the aliases were Japanese words, Hebi meaning Snake, Tenshi meaning Angel, Akuma meaning Devil, and Kitsune meaning Fox. Cheiron had no clue that her 'secret admirers' were really her friends, secret crushes, co-workers, and fellow mothers of her child.

"I know I know. You all are far too overprotective for me to even set foot outside of the Theater or my room without at least one of you with me at all times." Cheiron said with a fond roll of her eyes and a small amused smile on her lips.

"Damn straight!" Cherry said with an unashamed grin, Ratchet, Subaru, and Diana not far behind her while Anri, Gemini, and Sunnyside merely grinned at her, all three of them having gotten overprotective of the lawyer woman when she had told them about being pregnant.

"So how long before the Imperial fighting force sends Commander Oogami here to help out with the Combat Revue?" Cheiron asks to change the subject.

"They think it'll take five to six years before Japan is stable enough for the commander to come here. So what kind of STAR should I get Mr. Wong to start developing for my little goddaughter? How about one with a scythe? We don't have that STAR yet." Sunnyside asked grinning at them all and causing them to merely roll their eyes fondly at his somewhat eccentric personality.

"We don't know yet Sunnyside. So far she seems to have Subarus sensory abilities, Dianas large Pneuma, and Cherrys flexibility but we won't know for anything for sure until she's at least four to five years old." Cheiron said rolling her eyes again, she would rather her child not pilot a STAR until she is at least sixteen years old but she knew that with Dianas large amount of Pneuma running through the baby that she'd have to start piloting STARs at a young age, as in when she turned six if not five or four, if she didn't then she could easily be crippled by her large Pneuma that would have no way out.

"I can tell right now that she's going to be a hell of a fighter though. With so much demon blood running through her veins how can she not be? Cherrys half snake demon blood, Diana's half angel blood, Subarus half fox demon blood, and my half devil blood mixed with Cheirons full human blood and inherited by one baby? I'd actually feel somewhat sorry for whatever poor bastard gets her angry." Ratchet said shaking her head bemusedly with a small smile on her face. That was another thing that had come to light during Cheirons pregnancy. Subaru, Cherry, Ratchet, and Diana turned out to be half demons and that the unborn baby would inherit at least half of each of their demon blood, causing the child to become more demon than human. According to Ratchets calculations the baby would be one fourth fox demon, on forth angel, one forth devil, and one forth snake demon and might have just a little human blood in her if she is lucky. They didn't know how this would affect her in the term of appearances and personalities but they did agree that when it came time for Cheiron to give birth that she would not go to a hospital, just in case the baby was born with wings or tails or something like that.

"Oh yeah. You four said that you found your mate right? When are you gonna tell us who it is? Do we know him or her?" Cheiron asked tilting her head up at the half demons around her curiously and ignoring the throbs of jealousy coursing through her. That was another thing that came to light. It turned out all four half demons had a mate and figured out who it is just recently.

"Er see that's the thing. It turns out the four of us have the same mate. A human woman that we know. Yes, you know her but we're not sure if you want to know who it is or not quite yet." Cherry said beginning to blush and look anywhere but at Cheiron, the other three halfas following her lead while Anri, Gemini, and Sunnyside were smothering their laughter since they saw the obvious love the four halfas had for the lawyer while said lawyer was oblivious.

"Well can't you give us a hint to see if we can work it out ourselves?" Anri asked doing a remarkable job of hiding the amusement in her voice and making it sound curious instead. The question caused Sunnyside to bite the inside of his cheek and Gemini to hurriedly turn a snort into a forced cough.

"One hint each?" Cherry asked looking at her fellow half demons curiously and getting agreeing nods from them.

"Subaru shall go first. Our mate has dark skin the color of chocolate." Subaru said hiding her blush behind her fan as she quickly glanced at Cheiron before looking away.

"Me next I suppose. She's smart and has a feisty and protective personality." Ratchet said steadfastly looking anywhere but at the Harlem raised woman.

"I'll go next. She's incredibly strong and resourceful but is still kind hearted to those who deserve or need it." Diana said blushing adorably as she played with her doctors' coat.

"My turn. She hates dogs but has a very soft spot for cats and kittens." Cherry said giving a rather vague hint even as her cheeks dusted pink.

"That sounds mighty like Cheiron." Gemini said showing remarkable restraint as she kept the amusement out of her voice and sounded curious and thoughtful instead.

"Well they can't be talking about me. They probably wouldn't even consider me mate material." Cheiron said her face a bright red from her blush and she had a small smile on her lips even as her eyes looked a little sad and jealous.

"EH?! How can we not mean you!? Oomph!" Cherry asked staring at Cheiron shocked before Subaru and Ratchet slammed their hands over her mouth, not knowing how Cheiron would take the sudden information while Diana slapped her forehead and groaned at how easily Anri and Gemini had tricked them into revealing who their mate was. Cheiron had her jaw on the ground as she stared at the four halfas in shock and slight hope.

"I'm your mate?" Cheiron asked quietly as she looked at the four halfas and placed her hands on her stomach when the baby kicked her again only this time harder than ever. Cheiron gripped the armrest of the couch tightly when a contraction suddenly hit her but gave no other outward sign of it, thinking that it was one of those false contractions since she still had a full month until she was due. Seeing no way to keep it a secret anymore the four halfas nodded their heads causing Cheiron to beam at them brightly until she winced slightly and glanced at a clock, having just been hit by an even harder contraction.

"Are you okay? Um…Please tell me that was just your bladder acting up and not what I think it is?" Ratchet said paling when the four halfas had tried to converge on their pregnant mate worriedly when some water suddenly hit the floor.

"If I did then I would be lying and I'd rather not be charged with withholding information from my mates." Cheiron said managing to still be calm and collected even as her water broke and her contractions hit again.

"Let's get her to the medical room before she has the baby on the couch." Cherry said trying to be humorous for a moment and only earning a wry snort from Cheiron and a 'I am _not_ cleaning that up no matter how much you pay me' from Gemini.


	4. birth of the princess

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See previous chapter)**

Ten hours. It had taken Cheiron ten hours to finally give birth to the beautiful baby girl they had agreed to name Hana Archer-Crocker-Altair-Kujou-Caprice. It was a hell of a mouthful but they agreed to let the child have each of their last names if only so she would know that she was theirs and nothing would ever change that. The baby had small tufts of soft black hair with a few blond and red strands thrown in and had beautiful multi-colored eyes that were almost like mini-rainbows with the various colors swirling in them and her skin was only slightly paler than Cheirons, if Cheirons skin was the color of chocolate than Hana's skin was the color of creamy coffee.

"She's beautiful." Cheiron said holding her newborn daughter in her arms and cooing at the baby that was blinking up at her curiously.

"Hey there little one. I'm your mama and the ones around us are your mommies and papas." Cheiron cooed to her daughter who might not have understood what she was saying but still gurgled happily up at Cheiron.

"Awwww! She's so tiny and cute. Can I make some adorable little outfits for her, please?" Anri pleaded Cheiron with a puppy dog pout when she was allowed in to see the baby. Cheiron couldn't help but laugh at the young girl who was cooing over the baby that was blinking at the new face before laughing and trying to grab Anris hair which was far out of the reach of her tiny little arms.

"Of course you can Anri. Hana, this is your big sister Anri." Cheiron told her giggling child after having calmed down from laughing. Anri looked shocked but then she lit up brighter than the sun and whooped at having a little sister.

"Don't worry Hana. You're Anri-nee-chan is going to spoil you rotten!" Anri said grinning as she gently tickled the small baby that gurgled in laughter again.

"And that's only if her 'papas', 'aunties', and self-proclaimed 'grandpa' don't get to it first." Gemini piped up as she cooed over the small baby that tried to grab her finger in its tiny hands. Hanas tiny hand curled around one of Sunnysides fingers before she bodily lifted the grown man into the air and swung him around as if he were a rag doll.

"She has the demon strength!" Ratchet said grinning and trying to hide her laughter at Sunnysides predicament while the others weren't even bothering to try and hide it. Anri and Gemini were leaning against one another laughing, no one had ever seen Subaru laugh so hard or loud, Diana was giggling up a storm, Cheiron was roaring in laughter, and Cherry was cackling madly at Sunnysides rather amusing fate. All of the laughing and cackling was making the baby gurgle in laughter too and caused her to swing Sunnyside faster, harder, and more erratically until Hana finally let go...which sent Sunnyside into a blank wall. This caused the others to positively howl with laughter even as Diana tried to stifle her uncontrollable giggles long enough to check on her uncle.

"You just have a bump or two on your head, you'll be fine." Diana assured her uncle while doing her very best to stifle her snickers without much success at all.

"Ow. She certainly is a strong little one." Sunnyside said rubbing his head as he stood up.

"That's my little princess." Subaru said actually grinning as she tickled Hanas tiny stomach, causing Hana to gurgle happily in laughter again.

"Yep. She's our adorable little princess all right. Takes after her queen for a mother." Cherry said slyly as she tickled little Hanas stomach as well, causing the baby to giggle harder while Cheiron blushed heatedly.

"More than we thought. There's hardly anything to show that she has demon blood in her." Ratchet said grinning as she softly touched her daughters fox like ears that were perched upon the top of the baby's head, the same color as her hair.

"The demon blood will probably crop up when she's older. What's wrong?" Cheiron asked worried when the baby suddenly started crying but didn't seem hungry.

"I think I know what the matter is. Try removing the blankets." Diana suggested knowing that the child could have possibly gotten her wings which would be cramped rather comfortably by the blankets. Cheiron immediately removed the blankets causing everyone to gasp in slight shock at the three other shows of her demon blood. There were a pair of small soft pure white wings on the baby's shoulder blades, a small arrow tipped tail swinging behind her lazily, and a few purple and black scales on her tiny body, avoiding her stomach and anything above her neck.

"Scales are from me, wings are from Diana, and the little devils tail must be from Ratchet while the ears are certainly from Subaru. You're going to be a powerful little princess, yes you are. I almost feel sorry for the Steam bots when they start to fight against you, my little demon princess." Cherry said nuzzling her daughters cheek happily as she grinned at the thought of how powerful her baby girl would be.


	5. 2 years later and the Potters appear

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See previous chapter)**

It had now been two years since Hana was born and the beautiful baby was growing into an energetic little tot that had a knack for pranks and getting into mischief. Most of her pranks had Ratchet cackling while Subaru would often try to hide her laughter behind her fan but failed more often than not. Right now Hana had just pulled another prank on some unfortunate guy that was making her mamas face turn red and toddled away from the scene as fast as she could, which was pretty fast for a two year old, giggling the whole way.

"Well hello there, my beloved granddaughter. I take it you're the one who just turned that guys hair orange?" Sunnyside asked scooping up the tot that he considered his granddaughter as he grinned at the sound of the mans enraged scream and several others hysterical laughter.

"Gwanpy! He make mamas face wed." Hana cooed, being incredibly smart for a two year old as she played with Sunnysides hair, still having trouble pronouncing her 'r's and 'c's.

"Is that so?" Sunnyside asked getting a nod from the energetic toddler who was smiling up at him cutely.

"Then it's a good thing you got to him before your papas did or else he'd have to worry about more than just orange hair." Sunnyside said grinning widely and proudly down at his granddaughter who grinned back up at him toothily. Just as Cheiron was far too overprotective of her daughter, Ratchet and Cheirons other mates were far too overprotective of both their daughter and wife. The paperwork for the four demons to be married to their human mate was completed and secretly filed by the lawyer/actress so that no one else could get to them unless they were specifically looking for the files. The last time someone had flirted with Cheiron in front of one of her mates, Diana alone had sent the guy crying for his mommy when she showed him her wings and her eyes flashed golden in protective anger.

"Nee-whan!" Hana interrupted Sunnysides line of thought as she reached out towards a giggling Anri who quickly and gently plucked the young girl from Sunnysides arms, causing the multi billionaire to pout at her like a little kid that had just been told he couldn't have a toy would.

"Hey there imouto. Did you have fun messing with the guy that made your mama turn red?" Anri asked cuddling her 'imouto' close while the toddler giggled and sloppy kissed her cheek, not that the souvenir manager minded one bit.

"That's my little princess." Cherry said ruffling Hanas hair fondly when she nodded her head 'yes' to Anris question.

"Hana? Time for lunch." Cheiron called out from across the lobby to the child who she knew was responsible for the guys hair turning orange.

"Yay! Hungwy!" Hana cheered as she squirmed out of Anris arms and took off toddling towards Cheiron just as three people walked in. One was a twenty to thirty year old man with messy dark hair and glasses, another was a woman around the same age with long red hair and emerald green eyes, and the final one was a fat boy around five or six years old that was obviously their son. He had his dad's messy black hair and glasses but his moms green eyes. Hana ran smack dap into the boy and fell on her butt while the kid stumbled a little bit before regaining his footing and glaring at the toddler.

"Hana! Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?" Cheiron asked immediately rushing to look her baby over and ignoring everything and everyone else.

"I fine mama! Sowwy." Hana said grinning toothily at her mama before apologizing to the fat boy who was glaring at her angrily.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go get you something to eat before the show starts. Excuse us." Cheiron said picking her daughter up and nodding curtly at the family of three as she made her way past them and towards where Diana was sitting at a table with two other plates in front of her and one high chair at the table. Cheiron and Hana didn't notice the red head woman look at Hana in confusion for a moment while the messy haired man was looking at Cheiron in lust and the kid was staring after them in anger but Diana, Subaru, and Ratchet did.

Diana didn't know or care why they were looking at her mate and child like that but she was all too happy to glare back at them protectively with her eyes flashing golden quickly.

"Diana? Is something wrong?" Cheiron asked noticing the Angels eyes flashing golden at something behind her as she strapped Hana into the high chair that Sunnyside had brought custom made just for Hana. It was a silver and blue color with a golden angel on the back, a small red devil underneath the angel, a purple snake coiling around the legs of it, and a white fox on the tray.

"It's nothing Cheiron. Hey there kiddo. How're you doing today?" Diana asked smiling at Cheiron and Hana fondly and lovingly. Almost instantly Hana began babbling on about all the things she had done so far today while the family of three got a table close by and eavesdropped on everything being said, the two males still glaring at Cheiron and Hana while the woman looked confused slightly. Cheiron and Diana listened with rapt attention to every word their daughter said while Cheiron took this chance to sneak some more vegetables onto Hanas plate, the rainbow eyed toddler never even noticing or if she had then she didn't care as she ate them anyways.

"That's a smart kid you have there miss. Talking so well at such a young age." The red head woman spoke up softly as she praised the child and her husband and son looked at her shocked and confused.

"Heaw dat mama? I smawt!" Hana said beaming happily at her mama as she smiled cutely at the red head.

"I heard sweetie. Why don't you tell the nice woman thank you? She didn't have to say it you know." Cheiron said smiling as she tapped her daughters tiny nose, causing said daughter to scrunch it up and giggle adorably.

"Thank yew!" Hana said causing all the women that saw her to coo at how cute she was.

"You're welcome little one. Where's my manners? My name is Lily Potter, this is my husband James and our son, Markus." Lily said introducing herself and causing Cheirons eyes to widen as she inwardly cursed the sky twenty three shades of red. The Potters were Hanas old family from when Cheiron found her in the alleyway and they were now near her baby girl!


	6. Sunnyside, beatings, and a kitten?

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See previous chapter)**

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Cheiron Archer, this is Diana Caprice and my daughter Hana." Cheiron said using every ounce of her acting skills to sound pleasant and civil instead of punching the crap out of the Potter adults.

"Cheiron and Diana? As in two of the actresses that work here?" James asked looking the two women over appreciatively and lustfully.

"Yes that's us." Diana said civilly as Hana and Cheiron finished off their plates quickly.

"If you'll excuse us we should be getting ready for the performance. Come on Hana. Let's get you to your grandpa and the others. Your grandpa said he had a new present for you." Cheiron said after finishing off her plate and making sure her daughter ate all of her food.

"I swear Uncle Sunnyside is going to spoil her rotten, and that's if me and the others don't do it first." Diana said shaking her head in fond amusement as Cheiron picked up Hana easily and Cherry took away the high chair, making sure to give Hana a cookie as she did so.

"What?! That was her reward for eating all of her vegetables!" Cherry protested at the rather pointed look Diana was giving her. This caused Cheiron to giggle behind her hand, which caused Hana to clap her hands and giggle happily as well, while Diana merely stared after Cherry in shock.

"So that's how she always got Hana to eat her vegetables without the little flower fussing!" Diana exclaimed staring after Cherry with wide eyes which caused Cheiron to just laugh out loud at the pure shock on the doctors' face. Around the lobby Cheirons mates were smiling slightly at hearing their human mate laughing so openly and the sound of their daughters' happy giggles and clapping.

"Yep. Bribing her with a cookie works every time. Come on little flower. Let's go find your grandpa." Cheiron said through her giggles as she carried Hana on her hip while Diana pouted at her. Ratchet seemed to appear out of nowhere at Cheirons elbow and deftly snatched up the baby.

"Hi there sweetie. Ready to go see what I have to beat your Grandpa up for getting you?" Ratchet asked grinning at her daughter who was giggling and reaching forward to try and play with Ratchets long blond hair.

"Try not to beat him too bad this time Ratchet. He's still our boss no matter how eccentric he is." Cheiron reminded causing Cherry, Ratchet, and Diana to snort in amusement.

"This coming from the one who sent him to the emergency room six weeks ago." Cherry pointed out grinning at Cheiron who had the decency to blush slightly as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hey! He's the one who thought it would be a good idea to give her a dagger! She could have really hurt herself if Subaru didn't take it from her almost instantly!" Cheiron exclaimed defensively causing the Little Lip Theater workers nearby to snicker at her while Cheiron stole her daughter back from Ratchet and proceeded to walk towards Sunnysides office with Diana and Ratchet not even two steps behind her.

Not ten minutes later was Hana giggling happily in a bruised and battered Sunnysides lap hugging her new kitten 'Hedwig' as she waited for her mom's show to start. It seemed that Hana had inherited Cheirons love of kittens as she hugged the small snowy white kitten that had sapphire blue eyes happily. It was a small sleek little thing that looked like it would be very fast when it got older but right now it was just playful, energetic, and mischievous just like Hana herself. Hana giggled cutely when the kitten licked her nose with its small pink tongue, causing Hana to reflexively scrunch up her nose.

Sunnyside smiled down at his granddaughter. He may have gotten beaten by the women of the Theater for giving the two year old such a big responsibility by giving her a kitten but seeing the happiness in her eyes and on her face made it worth it. He wasn't there to spoil his niece Diana rotten when she was a baby or young girl so the least he could do was spoil his granddaughter. She especially deserved it since the first time he had seen her was when he got a call from Ratchet saying that they were taking a young girl Cheiron had found to the hospital. He had met them there and nearly felt his heart stop at the amount of injuries the girl had and yet she was still smiling. Seeing the pleading look on Cheirons face, as well as the bloody heart that was on her cheek, Sunnyside had immediately arranged for the child to receive nothing but the best care possible.

When she had been reborn after her death due to her so called 'uncle' he made sure everything she had was costume made and was the best thing on the market. Nothing but the best would do for his beloved granddaughter and should he pass away anytime soon she will inherit everything he has, although it would be held by her mother's until she was old enough. Sunnyside loved his niece, yes, but he absolutely adored his granddaughter and wanted to spoil her rotten. Anything she wanted or he thought she might want, she got. It was as simple as that to the wealthy man. Nothing was too good for her and, Sunnyside mused as he watched his actresses preform, nothing truly seemed good enough for the bouncing toddler in his lap.

Speaking of the toddler he needed to arrange the best education money could buy for her as well as bodyguards, preferably of the magical and demon type so that he wouldn't have to worry about prejudice amongst them. He also needed to get in contact with whoever the best at 'special talents' was since Hana showed a large aptitude for animal, wind, fire, and earth magics due to her demon blood while having Cheirons amazing memory and skill for legal things and ranged water magics.

Sunnyside sighed, not noticing the Potters watching him and Hana the whole time. This was going to be a very interesting decade, he could feel it in his bones.


	7. Changing room, Potters, and screwed

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See previous chapter)**

_Previously:_

_ Sunnyside sighed, not noticing the Potters watching him and Hana the whole time. This was going to be a very interesting decade, he could feel it in his bones._

_Now:_

"I don't feel easy knowing that the Potters are here and so close to my baby girl." Cheiron muttered to her mates and friends as they got dressed in casual clothes after the performance.

"We know Cheiron. We feel the same way. It might just be all of us being overprotective and/or paranoid but better safe than sorry." Diana said placing a hand on Cheirons bare shoulder and causing the other two mates in the room to nod as well.

"If they figure out Hana was once their daughter and try to take her from me though all hell will break loose." Cheiron warned her friends who all nodded in agreement, they all adored the small child and if someone tried to take her from them…there would be a couple of enraged demonesses running around at the least.

"Hah. That's if we don't get to them first you mean." Ratchet said with a light scoff causing Subaru and Diana to nod their agreements to this. Anyone tried to take their baby girl and they wouldn't give a flying fuck about secrecy, they'd maul the bastard. Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door of the changing room, causing the girls to exchange glances, they knew it wasn't Hana since she wouldn't knock and cause Sunnyside was with her.

"Yes?" Ratchet asked opening the door after she and the others slipped on their cloths. She was met with a stick in her face with the tip of it glowing dangerously.

"Mind telling me what a bunch of demonesses are doing in New York and working in a theater?" James Potter growled out as he forced Ratchet back into the changing room and locked the door behind him, his wand never moving from her face.

"What do you think you're doing coming in here and shoving your wand in her face?" Cheiron said glaring dangerously at James while Subaru and Diana were trying to push her behind them protectively.

"I don't sense any demon energy coming from you which means you're either a squib or a witch. Either way you should have realized that there were several dangerous demonesses around here and notified the proper authorities." James said narrowing his eyes at Cheiron who was giving him her best glare and just itching for an opening to subdue him with her Verdict Chains.

"The American Magical Government already knows about them and since they help protect New York they leave us alone. You're from England which means you have no say or jurisdiction here so get out before I slap you with every charge in the book that I can find." Cheiron said causing James to falter slightly before he regained his arrogant smirk that was really pissing the demonesses and their mate off.

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried. I'm James Potter, the best Auror on the force in England and the father to the Boy Who Lived. My son saved you all from the Dark Lord so I doubt anyone would care if I was regulating the demonesses in America." James said arrogantly and causing the women to snort in dry amusement at the exact same moment.

"Don't bet on it Potter. We're part of a team that has saved New York countless times and if you tried to do anything that might jeopardize our team then the American Government would have you in jail so fast it would make your head spin." Cheiron said scowling at him and causing the hair on the back of her mates necks to stick up. Whenever she got that particular tone of voice it always ended badly for whoever she was talking too.

"Is Subaru the only one who thinks that if he says one more stupid thing Cheiron will kick his ass ten ways to Japan and back?" Subaru asked looking at her two fellow demonesses curiously and earning slightly shakes of their head.

"Ten bucks says that he'd be in critical condition." Ratchet said looking around for any suckers…opps…I meant takers.

"No bet." Subaru and Diana chorused back at her while James was seething at how much they were ignoring him; it was like they completely dismissed him as a threat and it infuriated him.

"Hmph. I doubt she can do much against me and even if she could she won't for fear of retribution by all of magical England." James said smirking arrogantly again and bringing their attention back towards him.

"And if you attack us you will have all of both Magical and Non Magical New York after you." Cheiron retorted without missing a beat while James smirked slightly at something only he seemed to know.

"Oh did I happen to mention that since England's Ministry of Magic found out about the child of about four demonesses living here with her demoness mothers? Our main mission was to not only regulate the demonesses here but also to capture the child so that she can be raised in a proper loving human home instead of your demoness home." James said causing all the womens attention to snap to him immediately.

"And did I happen to mention that one of her mothers is a full blooded human and yet will kick the ass of anyone that tries to take her baby?" Cheiron said growling at James and clenching her hands into fists. Before James could say anything a dark skinned fist connected with his jaw, easily cracking it almost cleanly in half and knocking him to the floor.

"Diana. We're going to go check on Hana. Subaru, Ratchet have fun kicking the crap out of Potter." Cheiron said as she slung open the door and rushed out with Diana right on her heels while Subaru and Ratchet cracked their knuckles dangerously.

"Glad to oblige." Ratchet said as she and Subaru descended upon their pray who could only say one thing through his cracked jaw.

"Mummy."


	8. Lily, stunned, and oh crap

**HP and Sakura Wars SLML Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See previous chapter)**

_Previously:_

_ "Glad to oblige." Ratchet said as she and Subaru descended upon their pray who could only say one thing through his cracked jaw._

_ "Mummy."_

_Now:_

"Hey there little one. Want to come play with Markus for a little while?" Lily asked smiling down at Hana and trying to get her away from Sunnyside with no luck yet.

"Nope! Mama tell me no go wid strangas." Hana said smiling innocently up at the woman who winced a little under the suspicious looks she was getting from other nearby adults.

"It's okay. My husband is getting permission from your mama right now." Lily tried to urge while Sunnyside was tense and ready to fight or run should he need too.

"Nope!" Hana said brightly before she picked up her kitten and toddled over to Sunnyside who picked her up and hugged her tightly before he carried her up the stairs towards his rooftop garden, not noticing Lily and Markus slip under an invisibility cloak and follow him. The moment that Sunnyside and Hana were away from anyone else Lily stunned Sunnyside and placed a hand over Hanas mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Don't worry little one. We know your family is made up of demonesses and we're here to take you to a nice loving human family. Who knows? We might even adopt you ourselves." Lily told Hana, hoping that her words would reassure the child and keep her from fighting. Her words did the exact opposite though as Hana began to struggle against Lily harder, her magic beginning to flare up in response to her panic.

"Ouch!" Lily exclaimed when Hana bit down on her hand, causing the red haired woman to drop the younger girl who landed on her feet and took off yelling and screaming for her mothers with Hedwig in her arms.

"Stupefy!" Lily casted just as the child jumped down the last of the stairs and into the nearly abandoned lobby, all of the patrons having left earlier. Lucky for Hedwig that she had jumped from Hana's arms as the spell was cast and therefore was unharmed enough to hiss and scratch at Lily and Markus.

"Hana!" Cherry and Anri, who had been manning their respective stations, yelled seeing the child fall unmoving and fearing the worst while Lily ran down the stairs.

"Why now?! Ssshe'sss has been living with us for two yearsss sssince her rebirth! Why are you coming for her now?! How did you even find her?" Cherry demanded her voice taking on a hissing quality as her demoness side began to act up in her rage at seeing her daughter attacked.

"I don't know what you mean demon. We received word of an innocent young child living with four demonesses and their mate. We're merely here to take her to a nice respectable human family." Lily said confused at what the snake demoness was talking about. Of course Cherry didn't get a chance to respond as Lily was tackled by Cheiron, knocking her wand to the floor.

"Yeah well did your informant tell you that the demonesses mate is a full human witch that's strong at water spells?" Cheiron asked jumping off of Lily and flicking her own wand out of its wrist holster, a spell already on her lips.

"If you're really a full human witch then you should know how dangerous it is for four demonesses to raise a human child!" Lily said her voice slightly muffled as she stood and tried to keep her broken nose from bleeding too much.

"She's more than half demoness you idiot! She has at least a quarter of each kind of demon blood in her that her mothers carry." Cheiron retorted without missing a beat as she holstered her wand and just punched Lily with her bare hands.

"All the more reason for her to be raised by a nice respectable family so that the Dark side can be conquered for good! Like Headmaster Dumbledore always says 'It's for the Greater Good!" Lily said as she picked herself off of the ground again and causing Cheiron and Hana's other mothers to snarl in pure fury.

"You're planning to turn my baby into a weapon!" Cheiron snarled out as she lunged at Lily and proceeded to beat the snot out of the red head while Markus merely hid nearby, slightly scared that the enraged mother would turn on him next although Cheiron would never raise her hand to strike a child.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Cheiron sneered as she was restrained by two other wizards who came to investigate what British Wizards were doing in America without their passports.


End file.
